First Kiss
by ruiiko
Summary: Two months into their relationship, and Rin and Miku have never kissed. Infact, they've never even been on their first date, so they join Gumi and Len on a double date. However, not everything is perfect. When Gumi finds out they've never kissed, she comes up with a sneaky plan to get them to kiss for the first time! But how will Miku and Rin re-act to it?


**I'm back again! Seems I have the inspiration :)) So! Here's a new fanfic, tho it's super cliche, I wanted to do my own version of a first kiss moment. So, here you have it!**

* * *

"...And he actually got down on one knee, and asked me out!" The greenette laughed, blushing slighty as the memory of how she and her boyfriend got together came to her mind. The couple right across from her broke out into fits of giggles, as they watched the blonde boyfriend look just as embaressed, if not even more so than Gumi, while he smiled sheepishly, averting her gaze.

"What can I say? I love her." He simply said, while wrapping an arm around Gumi, holding her close. The greenette let out a dreamy sigh, though she rolled her eyes as she melted into him.

The tealette on the other side let out a squeeze. "You two are simply adorable! I can't stand it!" She giggled, hiding her face in her hands, trying to will away the blush.

The blonde twin beside Miku shrugged, as she cast a glance to her tealette girlfriend, and then back to her twin brother and his girlfriend. "I don't know, I think it's rather cheesy. Come on, Len," She joked, leaning across the table to smack him on the arm. Gumi laughed, as she withdrew herself from Len, and he shook his head.

The two couples were out on a double date, and all the while, Rin couldn't keep her eyes off Miku. She looked absolutely stunning, all dolled up for the special occasion. The food was nice, and the group were generally having a nice time-all the while Len and Gumi couldn't keep their hands off of eachother, as they told stories of all the cute couple activities they've done together. Miku would laugh joyfully. Rin would roll her eyes, but deep down, she really wished she had what her brother and Gumi had.

They were in love.

Those two had been together for a year now, while Rin and Miku had only been together for _atleast _two months.

This was their first 'official' date.

Oh, deep down inside, Rin really envied what they had. She wanted what they had. They were in love so much, and weren't afraid to show it, while Miku and Rin? Not as much... I mean, of course, Rin was in love with Miku. Dearly, she was. And she wanted to be able to show affection, be able to hold her hand and kiss her-that of which they had never done either-but Miku didn't seem to interested in that right now. No, she seemed to shy away from it.

Alot more than Rin would have liked.

Every time she tried to lean in for a kiss, Miku would push her away, and change the subject.

No, nothing really changed, since the two had started going out. They were like best friends still, with more hugs, and more cuddles, but anything beyond that was ludacris.

And Rin hated it.

The blonde let out a sigh, as she sunk deeper into her seat. "You're just a push-over, Len." The twins could never go a day without bickering. Miku and Gumi could only ignore it, covering it up with laughter.

"Hey now, don't be so mean, Rinny." Miku scolded her softly, leaning in slightly to face the blonde. She gasped lightly, realising just how close their faces were too eachother, and pulled away, her cheeks turning red. Miku giggled slightly, as she pulled away too, though a smile was evident on her face.

"See now, we've been talking all this time about me and Len, but we've never heard any stories from you two!" Gumi said.

Miku and Rin glanced at eachother, their faces each turning equally red.

"How did you get together?" Gumi asked, folding her hands together and resting her head upon them.

"Well-" "We, um," They stumbled, looking down, then up at eachother, and then back up at the expecting couple across from them, who watched with curious eyes.

"Come on! You two are so cute, there's gotta be some good stories to tell, huh?" Gumi encouraged, and elbowed Len to help them out. He was Rin's brother, after all, and he was supposed to be here for comfort. Rin trusted him more than anyone, but right now, he was just making things more awkward, just by being here.

"Yeah, come on." He encouraged, though to Rin, it sounded more he was just mocking them.

Rin swallowed down her fear, as she glanced across to them again. She shrugged. "N-nothing too special, really... we just realised that we liked eachother, and decided that it would be better to be... I guess, more than just friends... otherwise it'd just make things weird..." She explained softly, each word getting more quiet. Rin could feel Miku glancing away, because she was blushing too much. Not that she should be talking, her face was pretty red, as well.

"Was there a kiss?" Gumi inquired, and both girls looked up at that moment with wide eyes.

"P-pardon?" Miku swallowed, hoping she hadn't heard the greenette right.

"A kiss!" Gumi laughed. "You know. When me and Len got together, he kissed me right away... talk about desperation, huh?" She leaned over to whisper that last part. Len simply rolled his eyes.

Miku and Rin glanced at eachother again.

And they broke eye contact, just as quick as they gained it. "Well..." Miku mumbled.

"Funny story..." Rin let out a sigh, feeling her heart sink.

Two months together, and they hadn't even kissed. Meanwhile, Len and Gumi had their first kiss together the second he asked her out! Rin was really starting to feel weary of Len's prescence here...

"We've never actually... kissed." Miku finished off, much to Gumi's surprise.

Her eyes were wide with shock, mouth left hanging open. "No? Never?" She inquired.

Rin shook her head. "No..."

"But-? You two have been together for two months now, right?" Gumi continued.

Len, noticing just how embaressed both girls looked, much less his _sister _looked, he let out a sigh. "Hey, Gumi, give it a rest." He muttered, touching her shoulder. He gave Rin a sincere smile, and for the first time tonight, it didn't sound as if he was teasing her. "I'm sure when the time is right, they'll have it. It's not any of our businesses anyways."

Rin smiled back to him, mouthing a silent, 'Thank you', but Gumi didn't seem to catch on. She leaned back in her chair, a finger against her chin. She looked as if she was thinking deep off into space. "I just don't understand..." She sighed, and for a split moment, she even looked dissapointed.

Rin could feel kots growing in her stomache.

She didn't like the vibe Gumi was giving off...

The greenette was impulsive. Very impulsive. And she always had something quick and smart up her sleeve. Which is just why it worried the blonde to see such a hard, determined, thinking look on her face.

What could she possibly be thinking...?

Nothing good, obviously... most of her tricks and ideas were always rather sneaky and suspicious.

"Ah-hah!" She snapped out of it, as a bright smile came to her face. "Well, ladies, tonight is your lucky night!" She was leaning across the table now, fingers laced up again. The two girls were in shock, faces turning red again. Rin felt like she was going to be sick, already.

"Gumi..." Len coaxed, trying to get her to settle down, but to no avail.

"Tonight will be the night that you kiss!" She giggled, and got up from her seat. She grabbed Miku and Rin's chairs, turning them towards eachother so they were forced to look at eachother. Rin had gone stiff, and couldn't hear what Gumi was saying anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Len getting more livid, trying to settle his girlfriend down.

The next thing she felt, was a hand against the back of her head, and when she looked up, she noticed Gumi standing beside them, a hand on the back of Miku's head as well. She was pushing them towards eachother. Rin could hear her giggling as she said, "Now, kiss!" And continued to push them towards eachother, until their faces met with eachothers, and they're lips were frustratedly pressing against eachother.

Gumi let go.

Rin and Miku broke away from eachother, turning away.

Rin had tears in her eyes.

Her first kiss...! Then why didn't it feel like a real one? Right. Because it wasn't. Gumi had forced them to do it, and they weren't even ready, and...!

Rin glanced over to Miku, who looked equally as shocked, and even disturbed by what just happend. She brought her hand up to her lips, and Rin noticed her shoulders shaking. She immediatly felt her heart break, and in that moment, she just wanted to take the tealette into a hug and re-assure her that it would be okay.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Len sighed, shaking his head, as Gumi took a seat beside him.

She shrugged. "What? I was just trying to help them!"

The rest of the dinner was quiet.

* * *

The walk home was quiet, if not even more quieter than the remainder of dinner had been. Miku and Rin walked along the dark streets, just trying to get home quick, and forget about this night. It had started out great, but all it took was Gumi's impulsive attitude to quickly ruin it.

That didn't mean Rin and Miku didn't still love eachother, though.

While they couldn't look eachother in the eye for the rest of dinner, or even on this awkward walk home, Miku had still insisted she walk Rin home first, to make sure she was okay.

Rin appreciated the offer, but she felt lonely, walking so far away from her girlfriend. She glanced over to her, noticing that she was looking away from her, and she let out a sigh. Rin could have been holding her hand right now, they could have been laughing and blushing together right now, but they weren't. This night could have possibly ended in a kiss, but after that fake stunt kiss, Rin was _sure _that that wouldn't be happening for another two months...

She felt horrible.

The two stopped, as they approached Rin's house. The porch light was on.

"Well," Miku coughed, and Rin perked up to meet her eyes, which she quickly averted. Rin looked back down. "Here we are."

"Yeah..." Rin nodded, though she didn't budge. This didn't feel right. This was going to continue bothering them, unless they talked about it, but Rin just couldn't find the right words! She figured Miku wouldn't be able to, either. Rin did most of the talking in this relationship, Miku was actually quiet shy.

"Goodnight, then." Miku said softly. Her body didn't budge either.

Rin looked up to look at her, only to find that she was already looking at her. She didn't glance away this time, as their eyes connected. The blonde nodded again, as she began to step towards her house nervously, but as she watched Miku begin to pick up her pace to walk home, she let out an agrivated sigh. "Okay, Miku," She called out in desperation, grabbing her wrist.

Miku turned to face her girlfriend, who's eyes were full of desperation. Rin frowned. She _felt _desperate.

She let out a sigh. "I know... tonight didn't... go too well." She started off. "And... I'm sorry."

Miku shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Rin. It wasn't your fault."

Rin shook her head in frustration, her eyebrows scrunched together. " I know, but still! I feel like I apologize, because this night was supposed to be fun, and, well, Gumi ended up ruining not just out first _date _but our first _kiss _too..." Her words trailed off, and she looked up to Miku again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah... that wasn't too nice of her." Miku nodded, agreeing. "But, I did have fun!" She clued in, her expression lightening. "E-except for that last part, actually..." Her excitement vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Rin nodded. "I know. Look, I get that you want to take your time with this relationship, I-I do too, I guess, but like-" She paused, feeling her head beginning to swirl. "I don't know. I wanted our first kiss to be special, so, _please _if you didn't like that kiss, then we don't have to count it as our first."

"Are you sure?" Miku asked, raising a brow.

Rin nodded frantically. "Yes! I mean, I would like to kiss you..." She said that part a little more quietly, feeling her bravery faulter for a second. "...Bu-but, I'm sure there's plenty more times for that. I just want you to be happy and comfortable in this relationship. You know?"

Miku nodded. She understood.

The two were quiet for a few more moments.

"You know..." Miku mumbled. "I do... want to kiss you too."

"Do you?" Rin seemed shocked.

Miku nodded. "Yes! But, there's just never been a right time... I know I'm not the most affectionate, but that's just who I am. I promise you though, we will... kiss. Sometime. I want it to be special, just like you do."

Rin nodded. And a smile came to her face. "I'm glad to hear that, Miku." She was actually smiling! A sincere smile. She could feel the blush coming to her cheeks, and was glad that they talked about this.

"You know... we could... kiss right now..." Miku suggested, each word growing more quiet.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush anything..." Rin felt nervous all of a sudden. She didn't think this moment would actually come!

"This will make up for dinner." Miku smiled, and Rin could feel her cheeks burning. With a nod, she put her hands on Miku's shaking shoulders, leaning in slightly.

They both held still for a moment, just staring eachother down, making sure they were okay with it, until Miku closed her eyes, leaning in to meet the gap that filled the bridge between their lips, in a soft, chaste kiss.

And then they pulled away, Rin's cheeks set ablaze. "Woah..." She sighed, as she rested her head against Miku's shoulders.

The teallete chucked, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "So that was it..." She sighed just as dreamily.

"You know... I think that had to be more romantic and cuter than Len and Gumi's first kiss was." Rin said after a moment, and Miku began to laugh.

"Rin! Don't ruin the moment..."

Rin giggled, and she pulled away to meet Miku's gaze.

And she smiled.

And Miku smiled back.

Now _that _was a real kiss.


End file.
